Maya Loves Sir Chief
Maya Loves Sir Chief is a Philippine situational comedy of IBC airs every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. It is topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. It premiered on July 20, 2013 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. Due to its episodes producing in a random order, the SDTV and HDTV formats are randomly selected meanwhile the SDTV has difficult to became an HDTV in April 11, 2015. This is the first-ever project for Jodi and Richard under IBC foray into the sitcom genre after they starred in the successful daytime hit teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN from July 9, 2012 to November 28, 2014. Some birthday special episode this year's birthday celebration such as such as Sir Chief's Birthday Blowout (as Richard) (May) and Maya's Birthday (June as Jodi). Overview Heralding the return of sitcoms that used to dominate Philippine primetime, IBC continues to its successful strategy of offering viewers a different kind of entertainment with the primetime sitcom every Saturday offering combines a wacky of established comedians and fresh young faces, with laughter, good vibes and real characters that are sure to capture the perfect Pinoy sitcom is now comes to sitcom for the romantic comedy in the title Maya Loves Sir Chief. The Kapinoy Comedy on IBC are poineered in the comedy fans. Topbilled by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria labeled as the Philippine Comedy Queen and TV Sitcom Queen who is making a huge TV sitcom and veteran actor Richard Yap become the leading man are in the main casts of the sitcom on Philippine television in imparts of a Filipino family values in the family situation. Director for the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief is comedy master Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial, who has helmed many of IBC’s most successful sitcoms, which include the famous sitcoms like Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack and Barrio Balimbing. With Maya Loves Sir Chief, we aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. The sitcom’s overall comedy carried a light and funny storyline, and is bannered by a unique mix of cast members, which should already get the viewers excited to see how everything and everyone will work out, booted with sounds and music that add up to the comic ambience of the show. 'Synopsis' The story is about a beginning at a simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. The wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. One rainy night, after an attempt to fix the roof, Cristina breaks her leg and is thus unable to complete her schooling to become a seafarer with a large medical bill. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family. He offers Maya to become his youngest daughter's (who has selective mutism) temporary nanny in exchange for his help. Maya agrees to become a maid and nanny in his household. As of February 15, 2014, Maya and Abby (Mutya Orquia) at the park with his friend Simon (Paul Jake Castillo) and Sir Chief (Richard) is in the office to work him with Boss Albert (Paolo Contis) while Maya meet with Doris (Tart Carlos) and Sabel (Vivieka Ravanes) with the youngest son Sky (Jeo Aquines). Then, when the Lim home continues, they will together for Maya and Sir Chief with Abby who she greet at home for Maya and Sir Chief's surprise as they meet their three kids: Kuya Luke (Jerome Ponce) is a classmate boy walks to the two and walks him to the teenager daughter Ate Nikki (Janella Salvador), while she calls her Mallow with Nicolo (Marlo Mortel). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa Lim - A simple and idealistic girl who dreams of becoming a flight stewardess in a twist of events ends up becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila. She took the job in exchange of an educational scholarship from her boss, Richard Lim. She is very family-oriented and will do everything to make her family's life. She has an innocent charm, yet confident, and has a very positive attitude in life. Later in the sitcom, she married Richard and together they had Sky. * Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim - Known for being a cold, harsh and strict boss as an officeman, he has the youngest daughter Abby. Maya endearingly calls him "Ser Chief" while becme a father. As of February 15, 2014, he has one son and two daughters namely: Luke, Nikki and Abby. He later becomes a father again to twins Sky upon marrying Maya. * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim - Sir Chief's little sister. As of September 19, 2015, Abby along with Cho is now part of high school for Nikki. * Janella Salvador as Nikki "Nik-Nik" Grace Lim - Sir Chief's teenage sister (since February 15, 2014). Nikki is a high school girl who attract the classmate. She often speaks in Taglish. In the sitcom, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend, Nicolo. * Jerome Ponce as Luke Andrew Lim - Sir Chief's teenage brother (since February 15, 2014). Luke is a high school boy who attracted with Nikki. As of March 22, 2015, Luke graduated from high school and Nikki became the only classmate in high school at present. Luke will be entered in college for Nicolo. Later in the sitcom as of September 19, 2015, he develops a crush on his girlfriend in school, Trixie. *'Elisha Delos Santos' as Sunshine Lim - The youngest daughter of the Lim family, and the Twin sister of Sky. *'Jeio Aquines' as Sky Lim - The youngest son of the Lim family, and the Twin brother of Sunshine. 'Supporting Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as Kute dela Rosa - Maya's little brother; derived from "Kuya" and "Ate". * Ruby Rodriguez as Teresita dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's mother and Mamang's daughter. * Lito Pimentel as Arturo dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's father and Teresita's husband. * Gloria Sevilla as Felicidad "Manang Fe" Marcelo - Richard's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Paolo Contis as Albert "Boss Albert" dela Paz - Sir Chief's new boss. (since January 25, 2014) * JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta - Kute's son and Abby's friend in school. As of September 19, 2015, Cho along with Abby is now part of high school for Nikki. * Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez - Luke's bestfriend and his classmate girl in high school Nikki's love interest. Nicolo is a freshmen in college. Later, in March 21, 2015, Nicolo joined with Luke after he did not renew in high school because of that, Nikki is the only classmate in high school. So that, Nikki calls him "Mallows". (since February 15, 2014) * Tart Carlos as Dorina "Doris" Malasig - Abby's nanny in the Lim family. * Viveika Ravanes as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna - Doris' close friend and a cook/maid in the Lim family. * Paul Jake Castillo as Simon Gabriel Corpuz - Maya's childhood friend who used to court her. As of September 19, 2015, he is a foster father that revealed the teenage sister Trixie. * Gabbi Garcia as Trixie Corpuz - Simon's teenage daughter, Abby and Nikki's classmate/bestfriend in high school and Luke's love interest. Luke calls her "Crush Me". (since September 19, 2015). * Nathan Lopez as Emmanuel "Emman" Castro - Maya's friend/roommate. 'Extended Cast' * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Kute and Maya's loving grandmother and Teresita's mother. * Micah Muñoz as Jose Mari "Joma" Adriano - The driver of the Lim family. * Vandolph Quizon as Ramon Marcelino "Lino" - Jeff's cousin, who also works in the karinderia. * Ya Chang as Engineer Yamaguchi - Richard's employee. * Mai-Mai Adriano as Megan - Nikki's classmate/friend in high school. (since February 15, 2014) * Renz Valerio as Enzo Padilla - Nikki's bestfriend in school (since February 15, 2014) * Paolo Santiago as Christian Romualdez - Mai-Mai's classmate in school (since February 15, 2014) and later, Trixie's bestfriend in school (since September 19, 2015) * Julia Clarete as Teacher Maria Gonzales - Teacher in Nikki's school (since February 15, 2014) * Kelly dela Cruz as Aira Denise Mendoza - Nicolo's bestfriend in college. (since February 15, 2014) * Arvic Tan as Louie - Luke and Nicolo's friend from college. (since February 15, 2014) * Kiefer Ravena as Iñigo Cabanatan - Luke and Nicolo's friend in college. (since February 15, 2014) * Yves Flores as Amiel Sebastian - Luke's tropa in Nicolo's college. (since September 19, 2015) Recurring Cast * Kalila Aguilos as Liza - Richard's secretary. * Johan Santos as Wilson de Juan - Maya's classmate. * Diamond Shen as Jonah - Maya's classmate. * Robert Ortega as Fred - Richard's assistant that moved and work to another company. * Pinky Amador as Zenaida Belmonte - Maya's teacher. * Hazel Faith dela Cruz as Edz Viray - A flight attendant and Maya's friend. * Cris Villanueva as Atty. Ryan Molina - Richard's friend and attorney. 'Former Supporting Cast' * Thirdy Lacson as Thirdy de Roso-Lim - Maya's little brother (July 20, 2013 to February 8, 2014) * Jon Santos as Joe Ramirez (July 20, 2013 to January 18, 2014) * Abigail Francisco Macapagal as Stacy Gutierrez - Nikki's classmate/friend from high school. (February 15, 2014 to September 12, 2015) 'Guest Cast' Production team * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Director: Malu Sevilla * Writer: Natividad de Leon and Alpha Kristine Fortun * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Associate Producer: Aimee Sumalde * Creative Director: Rhandy Reyes Narciso Y. Gulmatico, Jr. * Stylist: Katherine Dilao * Production Design: Digo Ricio * Art Development: Christian Baltazar and Marvin Estrella * Assistant Director: Darwin Dulsico * Production Manager: Ellen Nicolas Criste * Art Director: Arvin Diesta * Post-Production Supervisor: Marielle de Guzman Navarro * Wardrobe Mistress: Ryan Granedo * Promo Specialist: Ter Salire * Producer: Ruchel Covacha * Editors: Billy Joe Karganilla, Joseph Nathaniel Lopez and Geomar Triño * Talent Coordinator: Lydia Adriano * Lightning Director: Rolando dela Cruz * Master Editor: Dennis A. Salgado * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Camera Operator: Noel Bermundo and Bitoy Flores * Audioman: Febbie Yap * Location Manager: Franco Vargas * Sound Engineer: Alder Basbas * Visual Effects Artist: Enrique Garcia * Gaffer: Romy dela Cruz, Rene Fuentes, Rico Gautane and Jun Silvestre * Audio Engineer: Aeneid Pejo Reception 'Ratings' On January 25, 2014, the most-watched sitcom recorded 30.7% rating against Wansapanataym with 30.2% and Vampire Ang Daddy Ko with only 14.3%, according to data released by Kantar Media, the sitcom debuted with 23.4% household rating (Total Philippines = Urban and Rural households) of television viewers across the Philippines. Since then, Maya Loves Sir Chief's ratings proved that it is the #1 primetime sitcom on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media (Urban+Rural households) ratings. As of August 16, 2014, the show reaching the record-breaking TV ratings with 35.4% audience share, compared to the rivals of Home Sweetie Home with 24.8% which is top-billed by John Lloyd Cruz and Toni Gonzaga, and Pepito Manaloto with 15.7% starring Michael V. focusing on the Filipino family values. Movie On February 27, 2014, the sitcom entered into a movie scene entitled Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie. The movie was released with the movie version of the top-rating sitcom on February 28, 2014 under the movie production outfit IBC Films. The film distributed by IBC Home Video and Video City on March 3, 2014. Awards and recognizion 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Comedy Show) - Won 'Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Show) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Program) - Won * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Program) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Program) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta.Maria and Richard Yap) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best TV Comedy Program 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' * 2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Mabini Media Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best Television Comedy 'USTv Student Choice Awards' * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia * Jodi and Richard are also topbill the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is the first tandem project of Jodi and Richard under for IBC. Jodi Sta. Maria is one of IBC's contract comedy leading lady thru IBC Talent Center. * The theme song of Maya Loves Sir Chief performed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. * The sitcom of IBC with the romantic comedy (romcom), feel-good habit, laughter, good vibes and kilig moments, without jokes and funny. * It also became the first ever comedy sitcom of Jodi and Richard on IBC and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry started work on this romantic-comedy series. See also * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in IBC-13's 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' *IBC Presents Kapinoy Comedy offer laugh, gags, sketches and spoofs *Globe inviting IBC-13 in Broadcast City *IBC-13′s new weekend shows starting this September revealed! *IBC-13 rights to more Pinoy movies for revenue boost with Viva Films *Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS air christmas episodes * IBC is Most-Watched No.3 TV Network for 2013 * Paolo Contis and Sam Pinto Join IBC-13's Top-Rating Comedy Programs * IBC Airs Comprehensive Coverage of Sochi 2014 Olympic Games * 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' Goes to Lim's Home and A New Timeslot on February 15 * Maya Loves Sir Chief, Top on TV, Soon in Movies! * IBC turns 54 * IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows * The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup * IBC New Shows: I Love Kapinoy - TV Plug and Official Music Video * 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' and 'T.O.D.A.S' This Feel-Good Summer Saturday * Channel 13 'fights' once more * Richard Yap-Jodi Sta. Maria starrer Sir Chief Loves Maya emerges as most watched program on Saturday * Reviving the '70s, '80s and '90s vibe * IBC’s Net Income Jumps to 15% in 2013 * It's Great to be at Home Kapinoy * New Brews at IBC, The Superstar Network * Ito'ng Bagong Channel mga Kapinoy * Raymart Santiago as Action Star, Guests on 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' as Sir Chief a Tawa * ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day’ Draw Superstars on Fans’ Faces * Tangga Queen Alma Moreno is Back while Joins in ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ * Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV * IBC-13 is still getting champion as “The Country’s Third Leading TV Station” * IBC-13 Releases 2014 Station ID Titled ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ * Maya Loves Sir Chief tops the TV ratings and with the special guest Joey de Leon on August 23 * IBC-13 emerges as a strong player in the clash of the networks * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Boosts Rating of 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' * IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2014 - Isang Bawat Christmas * IBC-13 to focus on sports, ‘100% Pinoy entertainment’ * IBC-13 IS THE MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2014 * Cesar Montano Team Up With Jodi Sta. Maria For The First Time in 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' * ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ Hold Two Hilarious Anniversary Celebrations * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporatio References External links * Official Website * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Facebook * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series